What If Fluttershy Didn't Go Off The Clouds?
by PowerpuffGirl Fan 1027
Summary: What would have happen if Fluttershy didn't fall off that cloud in The Cutiemark Chronicles? This is what would have happen.


h1 dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 10pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 32px; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"10 Years Later…/span/h1  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 24px; font-family: Garamond; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;""And that little fillies, is how I got my cutiemark." 6 fillies sat on the floor, mouths hanging open like they just saw Princess Celestia up close. I simply laughed. I know though I will get in trouble with a worker, so I quickly flapped my wings. The fillies just look at me. Then the tackle me with questions, just letting me understand a few words. I needed to calm them down, before a co-worker came to see what was going on. "Quiet please…" I said in barely a whisper. And groaned. Even now, after I made myself a promise to stop acting so shy, but I still break it to this day.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 24px; font-family: Garamond; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;" I imagine my filly-self, a yellow, tall pegasus with a pink mane covering one of my eyes. This time, more loudly, I said, "QUIET!". The kids just looked shocked at my outburst, and sat down, afraid of what I could to them. I felt my face starting to smile after they finally stopped yelling in my ear. "Alright," I said, still smiling, " Raise your hoof to ask a question please!" A wave of hooves flung up in urgency. I sighed. This was going to take a long time. The first hoof I pointed to belong in the back. A filly with a red mane, pink coat, and blue, sapphire eyes that sparkled in excitement. span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 24px; font-family: Garamond; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;""My question is that your friends with Rainbow Dash, right?" I nodded in reply. She looked at the ground, took a deep breath, and let the words come out of her mouth, "Do you and her date?" I gasped, before looking at her scoldingly. "Red Hearts! You know that I only like stallions. Plus, you're a little too young to be talking about this…" Red Hearts looked at the floor in shame, and my face soften. I couldn't stay mad at her. " Sorry" She mumbled. "It's alright Red." I said, taking her apology, "But you need to stay out of grown-ponies business." I looked at everyone in the room. I eyed them for a minute, then said, "Anymore questions must be related to the story. Nothing more, nothing less." They all nodded in agreement. span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 24px; font-family: Garamond; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;"Only two more hooves were in the air. I choose the filly on my left, who looked like she was about to put her arm down. she looked at me in surprise. The filly had a green coat, blue and yellow mane, and two mismatched colored eyes: one red, another blue. She looked scared. I felt another pain of memory zip through my chest. "Yes, Blinky Lights?" span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 24px; font-family: Garamond; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;"She looked at me again, looking like she might throw up at any moment. She quickly took a breath, and mumbled something. I simply looked at her. She realized I was looking at her and said her words louder this time. " You got bullied in flight camp, right?" I nodded. She continued, "I get bullied a lot at school because I can't fly as fast as them." My smiled faltered. I really didn't like where this was going. " Do you have any advice on how to get over them, or become a fast flyer like you or Rainbow Dash?" Now I REALLY didn't like this. I never had to answer a question like, even after volunteering to tell kids interesting stories and tales and discussing them afterwards. (Though I doubt you knew that until now.)span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 24px; font-family: Garamond; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;" "Well," I began, "Even when I was bullied, I got through it. Everyone has different flying speeds, some are just faster than others. You can't expect to fly at supersonic speeds just to impress your classmates." I said, waiting for Blinky. She just looked at the floor for a moment. Though, I heard a small "Thank you" I made a small smile from her response, but it disappeared after looking at the clock. "Oh my goodness!" I exclaimed, "It's almost 2:00! Everyone, we have to left for today, but we will meet outside of the Rainbow Factory on Wednesday!" Everyone groaned, but got up and started to leave. span/p  
>h1 dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 10pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span id="docs-internal-guid-cfd3cbf1-7d8b-781f-cba2-d4fe185f043f" style="font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 24px; font-family: Garamond; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;"Only Blinky and I was left alone. I started to clean up the messy classroom of the Rainbow Factory, making sure it was neat for next time. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Blinky heading toward me. I turned around to see her making giant smile I usually don't see on her, "Miss Beat? Thank you for the advice. I really need help…" I put a hoof on her shoulder and smiled. She smiled back and left. I was still smiling when I left the room, and l bumped into one pony I wasn't expecting at the time...span/span/h1 


End file.
